Kraina Jagunów
Kraina Jagunów – dwudziesty-pierwszy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Jednocześnie jest godzinnym odcinkiem specjalnym. Fabuła Po tym, jak Delgadosi ingerowali w ostatni egzamin uczniów-Jagunów na strażników, wywołują oni łańcuch wydarzeń, który prowadzi do wypuszczenia do Avaloru Marimondy, która planuje zamienić królestwo w swój własny, osobisty las. Streszczenie Pewnej nocy, poprzez wizualizacje stworzone za pomocą zaklęcia Mateo, Monsun opowiada swoim uczniom, jak 42 lata temu królestwo Avaloru zostało zaatakowane przez Shuriki, która przejęła władzę, na czym królestwo ucierpiało, aż do dnia, w którym wróciła Elena, która pokonała Shuriki i wyzwoliła swoje królestwo spod mrocznego jarzma. Mówi także swoim uczniom, że tak naprawdę to powinno być zadanie Jagunów, którzy są strażnikami Avaloru i którzy mają chronić królestwo. Wódz Zefir mówi Nico, Zorze i Lotkowi, że jutro będą przechodzili egzamin na strażników i że będą prawdziwymi strażnikami Avaloru, jeśli zdadzą, ale jeśli nie zdadzą, będą musieli powrócić do Gwieździstej Doliny. Nico pochwala to, jak wspaniałym nawigatorem jest jego starszy brat. Monsun nakazuje uczniom odpocząć przed wielkim dniem i potem mówi Elenie, iż ma nadzieję, że Nico zda egzamin, bo on bardzo ciężko na to pracował. Elena zapewnia Monsuna, że Nico na pewno zda. Mateo przypomina Elenie, że trzeba wrócić do pałacu. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że jutro ma zgłosić raport o stanie królestwa dla rady. Jest także bardzo szczęśliwa, ponieważ minął rok, odkąd została koronowaną księżniczką. Elenie i jej przyjaciołom z ukrycia się przyglądają Victor i Carla, którzy wrócili do Avaloru w celach zemsty za przeszkodzenie im w kradzieży królewskich klejnotów. Nazajutrz Elena mówi Wielkiej Radzie, że pomimo kilku niepowodzeń, królestwo jest bezpieczne i prosperuje lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek, i że miniony rok uważa za udany. Jednak rada uważa, że to był doskonały rok, i pochwala Elenę za to, że jest świetną władczynią. Luisa wręcza Elenie medal za zasługi dla Avaloru w pierwszym roku jej panowania. Rodzina i przyjaciele są dumni z Eleny. Elena mówi, że chyba już załapała, na czym polega rządzenie, i że zostały jeszcze trzy lata, aż w końcu zostanie królową. Francisco przypomina Elenie, że przed nią jeszcze sporo nauki. Elena tłumaczy dziadkowi, że wiele już zrobiła. Elena potem odlatuje z Luną na egzamin uczniów Monsuna. Naomi mówi rodzinie Eleny, że sprytna ucieczka to jedyne, co Elena załapała. Wódz Zefir ostrzega Nico, Zorzę i Lotka, że ich egzamin będzie trudniejszy, niż im się wydaje, bo wszystko przygotowali Mateo i Błysk. Elena i Luna zjawiają się w samą porę. Błysk mówi Nico, Zorze i Lotkowi, że egzamin składa się z dwóch części: Pierwsza część to test bojowy, który polega na walce z czarodziejskim wrogiem w jaskini na dole, i oni muszą uniknąć zaklęć, które mają ich trafić, i uderzyć przeciwnika skrzydłami, a ten, kto oberwie, odpada; Druga część to akcja poszukiwawcza, która polega na odnalezieniu figurek, które Mateo ukrył na Via Mercado, i postawieniu ich na kamiennym cokole. Mówi im także, że mają na każde zadanie 10 minut. Nico, Zorza i Lotek martwią się tym krótkim czasem, ale Monsun zapewnia ich, że dadzą radę, i życzy bratu powodzenia. Zaczyna się egzamin i Nico, Zorza i Lotek lecą w dół góry, gdzie natrafiają na stworzoną przez Mateo iluzję Orizaby. Dzięki ostrzeżeniu Nico, Jagunom udaje się uniknąć strzałów. Nico wpada na pomysł i rozdziela się z przyjaciółmi. Na znak Nico, Zorza i Lotek uderzają z dwóch stron w iluzję Orizaby, niszcząc ją, dzięki czemu zdają pierwszą część egzaminu. Nico, Zorza i Lotek potem lecą na Via Mercado, by znaleźć figurki, ale nic tam nie znajdują. Nico zauważa przy fontannie jakiś dziwny cień i domyśla się, że coś jest za fontanną. Nico dotyka łapą powietrza i nagle ukazuje się figurka, która była niewidzialna. Zorza znajduje drugą figurkę. Po tym, jak Nico dał mu otuchy, Lotek znajduje ostatnią figurkę. Nico, Zorza i Lotek potem wracają z figurkami. Ukrywając się z córką za krzakami, Victor strzela z procy w figurkę, którą ma Nico, i niszczy ją. Przez to, że figurka została rozbita, Nico nie zdaje egzaminu. Zefir mianuje Zorzę i Lotka strażnikami Avaloru, po czym nakazuje Monsunowi odprowadzić Nico do domu. Victor mówi Carli, że już czas wkroczyć do akcji, po czym zdradza jej plan: Muszą dostać się do Gwieździstej Doliny, ale muszą pierwsi dostać się do przejścia do tej krainy, bo tylko Jaguny mogą je otworzyć. Zorza i Lotek mówią Elenie i pozostałym, iż to, że Nico nie zdał, nie było w porządku, bo to dzięki niemu udało się znaleźć figurki. Elena mówi, że Nico zasługuje na drugą szansę. Błysk natomiast mówi Elenie, że drugie szanse są wbrew zasadom, które ustala król wszystkich Jagunów, Verago, który jest też ojcem Monsuna i Nico. Elena postanawia poprosić Verago, żeby raz zrobił wyjątek, ale Błysk tłumaczy jej, że ona musiałaby wejść do Gwieździstej Doliny, a ludzie nie mają tam wstępu. Luna zgadza się z Eleną i postanawia ją podwieźć do Gwieździstej Doliny. Mateo próbuje odwieść Elenę od tego czynu, ale ona mówi, że musi to zrobić dla Nico, po czym odlatuje z Luną. Mateo i Błysk lecą za Eleną i Luną, by je powstrzymać. Monsun otwiera przejście i wlatuje z Nico do Gwieździstej Doliny. Victor i Carla próbują dostać się do bramy, ale ona zamyka się, zanim zdążyli wejść. Victor i Carla ukrywają się przed Eleną i Luną, które w tej chwili przylatują. Luna otwiera przejście i wraz z Eleną wlatują do Gwieździstej Doliny, a za nimi wbiegają tam Victor i Carla. Po udanym przejściu przez bramę, Elena jest zaskoczona i zachwycona na widok tego, jak wygląda świat Jagunów. Elena i Luna doganiają Monsuna i Nico. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że poprosi jego ojca o drugą szansę dla Nico. W tej chwili przylatują Mateo i Błysk, którzy próbują przekonać Elenę, by natychmiast wróciła z nimi do Avaloru, zanim ktoś ich zauważy. Elena pyta, czy król Verago po prostu jej odmówi. Monsun odpowiada Elenie, że jego ojciec z pewnością odmówi. Mimo ostrzeżeń, Elena jednak leci z Luną do Verago. Tymczasem Carla pyta się taty, po co w ogóle przyszli do Gwieździstej Doliny. Victor odpowiada, że w tej krainie trzymana jest Marimonda, która jest zbuntowaną leśną wróżką i która im pomoże podbić Avalor, i mówi córce, że muszą ją uwolnić. Victor pokazuje Carli mapę Gwieździstej Doliny, którą dostał od starej przyjaciółki, i wskazuje miejsce, gdzie jest Marimonda. Victor i Carla zabierają dwa jadące bardzo szybko stworzenia zwane Szybkorogami, żeby dostać się szybciej do miejsca, w którym jest Marimonda. Elena, Mateo i Jaguny przylatują do pałacu króla Verago. Strażnicy gniewają się na Monsuna, że przyprowadził ludzi. W tej chwili pojawia się sam król Verago. Monsun zapoznaje ojca z Eleną i Mateo. Verago każe Elenie i Mateo wracać, mówiąc, że jego synowie zachowali się bardzo nieodpowiedzialnie, przyprowadzając ich. Elena tłumaczy Verago, że to ona postanowiła tu przybyć, bo Nico nie zdał egzaminu na strażnika, ale to nie była jego wina, i prosi króla o jeszcze jedną szansę dla syna. Verago tłumaczy Elenie, że w Gwieździstej Dolinie trzymają się określonych zasad, a jedna z nich to brak drugich szans. Elena pyta się Verago, co mogłoby się stać, jeśli Nico jeszcze raz przystąpi do egzaminu, albo jeśli w Gwieździstej Dolinie pojawią się ludzie. Widząc, jak Elena jest bardzo uparta, Verago tłumaczy jej, jak ważne w Gwieździstej Dolinie są zasady: Wiele lat temu ludzie weszli do Gwieździstej Doliny i niechcący wykopali złego potwora, Kizina, i walka z nim była najcięższą walką, jaką Jaguny kiedykolwiek stoczyły, i udało się wygrać, ale nie obyło się bez ofiar i zniszczeń. Elena mówi Verago, że nie miała o tym pojęcia. Verago mówi Elenie, że jest wiele zagrożeń, o których nikt z Avaloru nie wie, i dlatego ludzie nie mają wstępu do Gwieździstej Doliny. Dochodząc do wniosku, że Verago ma rację, Elena przeprasza Nico, że on jednak nie powtórzy egzaminu. Tymczasem Victor i Carla przybywają do zamglonego miejsca. Korzystając z mapy, Victor i Carla znajdują po drugiej stronie mgły ogromne drzewo z klejnotami na skalnej ścianie. Victor mówi Carli, że jeden z tych czarodziejskich klejnotów trzyma Marimondę w zamknięciu i że uwolnią ją, jak ruszą właściwym klejnotem, a jak ruszą niewłaściwym klejnotem, zostaną z nią zamknięci na wieki. Zapewnia córkę, że mapa da im wskazówkę. Victor składa mapę tak, że jezioro na niej ma taki sam kształt, jak czerwony klejnot. Victor wyciąga klejnot i skalna ściana się rozpada, ukazując wejście do wnętrza drzewa, z którego od razu wychodzi Marimonda. Marimonda dziękuje Victorowi i Carli, że ją uwolnili. Victor mówi Marimondzie, że nie spodobałoby się jej to, co ludzie zrobili z Avalorem, gdzie zbudowali zamki, miasta lub domy, i to wszędzie. Mówi jej także, że uwolnił ją, by przywróciła Avalorowi jego naturalne piękno. Marimonda od razu zamierza zniszczyć w Avalorze wszystko, co miejskie. Victor ostrzega Marimondę, że tylko Jagun może otworzyć bramę do Avaloru. Marimonda więc rusza złapać któregoś Jaguna, żeby go zmusić do otwarcia bramy. Carla pyta się ojca, jak leśna wróżka ma im pomóc podbić Avalor. Victor mówi córce, że ona wkrótce się przekona i to ze wszystkimi. Strażnicy ostrzegają Verago, że Marimonda uciekła. Elena pyta, kim jest Marimonda. Verago odpowiada, że Marimonda to jedna ze wspomnianych groźnych istot, i mówi, że Marimonda jest złą leśną wróżką, która chciała zniszczyć Avalor. Mówi też, że nie będzie łatwo powstrzymać Marimondę, bo Nektarniki dawno temu pomogły ją powstrzymać dzięki starożytnej magii, ale wszystkie Nektarniki dawno odleciały. Monsun tłumaczy ojcu, że może pomóc wyrocznia Nektarników, Kwietny Moz, i mówi bratu, że wyrocznia widzi przyszłość. Verago tłumaczy Monsunowi, że Kwietny Moz zniknął lata temu z innymi Nektarnikami. Monsun natomiast tłumaczy tacie, że niektórzy wierzą, że Kwietny Moz nadal jest w Gwieździstej Dolinie i to w gnieździe ukrytym na szczytach gór. Elena postanawia poszukać Kwietnego Moza. Verago mówi, że tylko szaleniec traci czas na znalezienie kogoś, kogo nie ma. Elena tłumaczy Verago, że już miała do czynienia z trudnymi sprawami przez rok panowania. Verago natomiast mówi, że jest władcą od 50 lat, i rozkazuje Monsunowi i Lunie zaprowadzić Elenę i Mateo do bramy, a Błyskowi i strażnikom rozkazuje wspólnie z nim złapać Marimondę. Po tym, jak Verago, Błysk i strażnicy odlecieli, Elena mówi Mateo i pozostałym, że instynkt jej podpowiada, że trzeba znaleźć wyrocznię, i że ona ma obowiązek chronić Avalor, tak jak oni wszyscy. Nico zgadza się z Eleną. Gdy Nico mówi, że zamiaru ochrony Avaloru nauczył go jego nawigator, Monsun zgadza się z bratem i księżniczką, i Luna też. Mateo pyta się Eleny, czy ona wie, w co się pakuje. Elena mówi Mateo, że wie, co robi. Mateo w końcu zgadza się poszukać wyroczni. Lecąc z Mateo na Jagunach, Elena mówi, że według rysunku, Kwietny Moz mieszka na wyspie na jeziorze, nad którym wznoszą się trzy górskie szczyty, i wszyscy zaczynają szukać. Tymczasem Błysk, Verago i strażnicy znajdują Marimondę. Błysk pyta się króla, jak złapią Marimondę, jak już ją dogonią. Verago postanawia zwabić Marimondę do jednego z dołów i zamknąć ją w środku. Błysk zostaje wybrany na przynętę. Elena, Mateo i Jaguny znajdują trzy szczyty, ale na wyspie nic nie ma. Nico zauważa dziwny cień wyspy, który wygląda jak nektarnik, a to znaczy, że tam musi być wyrocznia. Używając mocy ukazywania w swoim berle, Elena znajduje we wnętrzu wyspy podziemny tunel, który prowadzi do olbrzymiego gniazda. Jednak nie ma wejścia. Elena próbuje swoim berłem zrobić wejście w skale, ale strzał nagle wchodzi w skałę. Nico dochodzi do wniosku, że wejście wcale nie istnieje. Mateo sprawdza skałę i dowiaduje się, że to iluzja. Elena, Mateo i Jaguny wchodzą do tunelu i znajdują drzwi po drugiej stronie. Gdy Elena dotyka drzwi, one otwierają się, ukazując za nimi sanktuarium z wielkim gniazdem. Jak tylko Elena weszła, drzwi zamykają się, zanim Mateo i Jaguny zdążyli wejść. Gdy Elena podchodzi do gniazda, wychodzą z niego dziwne płomienie i ujawnia się sam Kwietny Moz, który mówi księżniczce, że się jej spodziewał. Elena przedstawia się, ale Kwietny Moz mówi jej, że widział ją w płomieniach. Wyrocznia mówi, że w płomieniach widzi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość, a ogień czasem do niego przemawia. Elena pyta się Kwietnego Moza, czy on wie, jak powstrzymać Marimondę. Kwietny Moz nagle zabiera Elenie berło i ogląda je, po czym mówi, że już od lat nie wiedział berła ani jego posiadacza, i pyta się jej, jakie ona opanowała moce. Gdy Elena mówi, jakie do tej pory zna moce, Kwietny Moz mówi jej, że berło potrafi też tworzyć iluzje, i potem uczy księżniczkę tej mocy, mówiąc, że trzeba wypowiedzieć słowo złudzenie, a potem powiedzieć coś, co ma się pojawić. Elena więc tworzy iluzję Izabeli i udaje jej się za pierwszym razem, i Kwietny Moz ją pochwala. Gdy Elena tłumaczy wyroczni, że musi teraz powstrzymać Marimondę, Kwietny Moz wręcza jej czarodziejski dzban, mówiąc jej, że jak ona zwabi Marimondę do środka dzbana, wieko ją uwięzi, i nakazuje jej zwrócić mu dzban po ukończeniu misji. Elena pyta się Kwietnego Moza, jak ma zwabić Marimondę do dzbana. Kwietny Moz mówi Elenie, że ona na pewno coś wymyśli, po czym odlatuje. Zaraz po tym, jak Kwietny Moz odleciał, drzwi znowu się otwierają, i Mateo i Jaguny wbiegają do środka. Elena pokazuje przyjaciołom dzban, w który złapią Marimondę, i daje go Nico. Elena, Mateo i Jaguny potem lecą złapać Marimondę. Robiąc za przynętę, Błysk dogania Marimondę i zaprowadza ją do dołów, gdzie Verago i strażnicy zastawili pułapkę. Verago i strażnicy widzą Błyska i Marimondę, a w tej chwili pojawiają się Elena i pozostali. Widząc, jak Błysk ma "kłopoty", Elena leci mu pomóc. Błysk zaprowadza Marimondę do ogromnego dołu, i Verago i strażnicy zrzucają z góry ogromną skałę, żeby za jej pomocą uwięzić w dole leśną wróżkę. W tej chwili Elena trafia berłem w pnącza Marimondy, która ucieka przed strzałem, zanim skała zdążyła uwięzić ją w dole. Marimonda łapie Błyska w pnącza. Mateo próbuje zatrzymać zaklęciem Marimondę, ale ona je blokuje pnączami, po czym ucieka z Błyskiem. Verago wścieka się na Elenę za zepsucie pułapki. Elena tłumaczy Verago, że o niczym nie wiedziała, i przeprasza króla, ale on mówi jej, że przeprosiny nic nie pomogą. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, Elena leci z Monsunem za Marimondą. Elena próbuje trafić berłem w Marimondę, ale ona bardzo szybko unika strzałów. Marimonda potem więzi Elenę i Monsuna w pnączach, które stworzyła między drzewami, po czym ucieka. Elena i Monsun uwalniają się z pnączy. Monsun zauważa, że Marimonda pędzi w kierunku bramy, i domyśla się, że leśna wróżka wykorzysta Błyska do otwarcia przejścia. Elena wpada na pomysł, jak powstrzymać Marimondę. Elena i Monsun docierają do bramy przed Marimondą. Elena nakazuje Monsunowi położyć się na ziemi z dzbanem, podczas gdy ona wytworzy iluzję, której Marimonda się nie oprze, dzięki czemu wpadnie w ich pułapkę. Elena tworzy wokół Monsuna iluzję domu i w tej chwili pojawia się Marimonda. Widząc na drodze "dom", Marimonda podchodzi bliżej, żeby go zniszczyć. Nagle Victor wytrąca Elenie berło z ręki, przez co iluzja domu znika i Marimonda dowiaduje się, że to była pułapka. Elena jest zaskoczona na widok Victora i Carli, którzy wyjawiają, że to oni uwolnili Marimondę. Victor mówi Elenie, że gdyby nie ona, jemu i Carli nigdy by się nie udało wejść do Gwieździstej Doliny. Elena pyta się Victora, dlaczego on to robi. Victor mówi Elenie, że ona mogła wtedy mu pozwolić ukraść klejnoty królewskie, a tym razem ukradnie jej wiele więcej. Marimonda kieruje pnączami Błyska tak, że on dotyka łapą włącznika bramy. Brama otwiera się i Marimonda ucieka przez nią do Avaloru, a Victor i Carla biegną za nią. W tej chwili pojawiają się Mateo i Jaguny, i Elena im mówi, że to wszystko sprawka Victora i Carli. Elena przyznaje Verago rację i przeprasza go, że go nie posłuchała. Verago mówi Elenie, że ona i jego synowie ściągnęli klęskę na Avalor. Monsun staje w obronie Eleny i wściekle mówi ojcu, że Nico odnalazł wyrocznię, a Elena znalazła czarodziejski dzban, w którym można uwięzić Marimondę na zawsze, i że gdyby on współpracował z Eleną, Marimonda byłaby schwytana. Verago mówi Monsunowi, że czekał na to od bardzo dawna. Mówi synowi, że stanął on w obronie tego, w co wierzy, i że taka odwaga to cecha prawdziwego wodza. Elena mówi Verago, że może i miała rację co do wyroczni, ale zepsuła mu plan, bo chciała sama złapać Marimondę, zamiast poprosić o pomoc, i wyznaje królowi, iż myślała, że wie, co robi, ale on jest władcą dłużej, niż ona, i obiecuje mu, że od teraz będzie go słuchać. Verago mówi Elenie, że obmyślą nowy plan w drodze do Avaloru. Marimonda jest już w Avalorze i zaczyna niszczyć roślinami miasto, jak tylko je zobaczyła. Jeden z Jagunów zauważa Marimondę i ostrzega Zefira. Marimonda zauważa pałac, ale Zefir i pozostałe Jaguny próbują ją powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem pałacu. Jednak Marimonda więzi Jaguny w roślinach. Zefir każe Zorze i Lotkowi ostrzec królewską rodzinę. Elena, Mateo, Verago i pozostali są już w Avalorze i widzą, jak Marimonda zbliża się do pałacu, po czym natychmiast tam lecą. Nico odwraca uwagę Marimondy, dzięki czemu Verago i jego straż ją łapią. Jednak Marimonda ucieka i dostaje się do pałacu. Francisco, Esteban, Gabe i strażnicy próbują zatrzymać Marimondę, ale ona tworzy roślinne zapory. Mateo staje twarzą w twarz z Marimondą i rzuca na nią zaklęcie mrożące, ale ona mu ucieka. Gdy Marimonda staje na jednym ze stopni schodów, nagle jej stopa wchodzi w stopień. Okazuje się, że to była stworzona przez Elenę iluzja, wokół której był dzban, w który Marimonda włożyła stopę. Marimonda zostaje uwięziona we wnętrzu dzbana i wszystkie stworzone przez nią rośliny znikają. Elena mówi Verago, że udało się złapać Marimondę. Verago mówi Nico, że on dziś wszystkim udowodnił, iż nadaje się na strażnika, i że to, co on zrobił, było ważniejsze od egzaminów, dzięki czemu zdał. Monsun jest dumny z brata. Elena mówi rodzinie, że trzeba złapać Victora i Carlę, którzy chcieli wraz z Marimondą zawładnąć Avalorem, i potem rozkazuje królewskiej straży znaleźć przestępców. Po powrocie do Gwieździstej Doliny, Elena wraca do Kwietnego Moza i oddaje mu dzban. Elena dziękuje Kwietnemu Mozowi za pomoc, gdy nagle płomienie przemawiają. Kwietny Moz ostrzega Elenę, że zbliża się do niej ciemność, która wychodzi z cienia, i że czeka ją próba, ale jeśli ona nie przejdzie tej próby, nigdy nie będzie koronowaną królową Avaloru. Elena wpada w szok i pyta się Kwietnego Moza, o co chodzi. Kwietny Moz mówi Elenie, że płomienie powiedziały mu o niej i o jej przyszłości. Elena pyta się Kwietnego Moza, co to za próba i co to za ciemność. Kwietny Moz mówi Elenie, że płomienie mu tego nie powiedziały, i każe jej się przygotować. W Avalorze, Victor i Carla przychodzą do domku w środku dżungli, gdzie mieszka tajemnicza kobieta. Victor mówi kobiecie, że ich wrogowie się nabrali, tak jak ona przewidziała, i wręcza jej klejnot, za pomocą którego uwolnił Marimondę. Gdy kobieta bierze klejnot do ręki, nagle pojawia się bardzo jasne światło. Gdy światło gaśnie, kobieta wstaje z fotela i staje przed Victorem i Carlą. Tą kobietą okazuje się być Shuriki, która użyła mocy klejnotu, żeby odzyskać młodość, i która jest starą przyjaciółką Victora. Victor nakazuje Shuriki dać jemu i Carli potęgę. Shuriki tłumaczy Victorowi, że potrzebuje jeszcze więcej mocy, ale kiedy wreszcie odzyska pełnię sił, on i Carla w końcu staną się malvagos, a Avalor będzie królestwem ich trójki. Tymczasem w Gwieździstej Dolinie, Verago mianuje Nico, Zorzę i Lotka strażnikami Avaloru, a potem mówi synowi, że mama byłaby dumna z niego i jego brata. Podczas świętowania, Mateo zauważa, że Elena jest jakaś rozkojarzona, odkąd wróciła od wyroczni. Elena mówi Mateo, że jest po prostu zmęczona, i prosi przyjaciela, by zawsze udzielał jej rad, bo będzie ich potrzebowała. Mateo zapewnia Elenę, że zawsze będzie u jej boku. Monsun woła Elenę i Mateo do wspólnego lotu z Jagunami. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena świętuje rok po tym, jak została koronowaną księżniczką Avaloru. * Victor i Carla wracają do Avaloru w celach zemsty. * Nico, Zorza i Lotek przystępują do egzaminu, od którego zależy, czy staną się strażnikami Avaloru. * Chcąc dostać się do Gwieździstej Doliny, Victor i Carla sprawiają, że Nico nie zdaje egzaminu, co go zmusza do powrotu do domu. * Chcąc powtórzyć egzamin Nico, Elena i Mateo po raz pierwszy odwiedzają Gwieździstą Dolinę. * Elena poznaje króla Jagunów, Verago, i wyrocznię Nektarników, Kwietnego Moza. * Victor i Carla uwalniają złą leśną wróżkę o imieniu Marimonda. * Elena dowiaduje się dzięki Kwietnemu Mozowi, że jej berło potrafi tworzyć iluzje czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek pod komendą złudzenie. ** Dzięki tej umiejętności, Elena pokonuje Marimondę podczas jej ataku na Avalor. * Nico zdaje egzamin dzięki swojemu zaangażowaniu w obronę Avaloru przed Marimondą i on, Zorza i Lotek stają się strażnikami Avaloru. * Kwietny Moz ostrzega Elenę, że zbliża się do niej wielka ciemność i że będzie ją czekała próba, ale jeśli ona nie przejdzie tej próby, nigdy nie będzie królową Avaloru. * Okazuje się, że Victor i Carla pracują dla Shuriki. * Shuriki używa mocy klejnotu, za pomocą którego Victor i Carla uwolnili Marimondę, żeby odzyskać młodość i część swoich mocy. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Monsun * Luna * Błysk * Mateo de Alva * Nico * Zorza * Lotek * Król Verago * Wódz Zefir * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Marimonda Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Naomi Turner * Gabe Nunez * Armando Gutierrez * Kwietny Moz * Shuriki * Fiero (posąg) * Juror (tło) * Elfiaki (wspomniane) * Orizaba (iluzja; rysunek; wspomniana) * Kizin (wspomniany) * Nektarniki (wspomniane) * Mama Monsuna i Nico (wspomniana) * Król Raul (obraz) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Królewscy strażnicy * Strażnicy króla Verago * Jaguny z Gwieździstej Doliny * Jaguny z Avaloru * Żabotyle * Flamirafy * Szybkorogi * Pawioliczki * Cywile Piosenki * Nareszcie znam – Elena * Już tak jest – Król Verago * Nie złapiesz mnie – Marimonda Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Shuriki została pokonana w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", i w pełnej okazałości w filmie ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. * Monsun stał się nawigatorem Nico, Zorzy i Lotka w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Elfiaki zostały pokonane w odcinku "Niefortunne znalezisko". * Orizaba została pokonana w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Fiero został zamieniony w kamień w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Victor i Carla Delgado zostali powstrzymani przed kradzieżą diademu królowej Lucii w odcinku "Król karnawału". Esteban z poczuciem winy wymknął się po cichu, gdy Elena o tym wspominała, gdyż on niechętnie wziął w tym udział. * Mateo stał się nadwornym czarnoksiężnikiem w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Elena nauczyła się obydwu mocy "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło", i mocy "Ukaż" w odcinku "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem". * Elena dowiedziała się, że Świetliste berło może wyssać z niej energię, w odcinku "Świetliste berło". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To drugi odcinek specjalny serialu. Pierwszym był film Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Odcinek ten miał być ostatnim odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu, ale zmieniono plany. * W powtórnych emisjach godzinny odcinek został podzielony na dwie części. * W tym odcinku Elena po raz trzeci używa magii Świetlistego berła. * W tym odcinku po raz drugi pojawiają się Nico, Zorza i Lotek. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się król Verago i Kwietny Moz. * Technicznie, w tym odcinku po raz pierwszy w serialu pojawia się Shuriki, mimo, że ona zadebiutowała w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * To trzeci raz, kiedy złoczyńca jest kobietą. Chronologicznie, Marimonda jest czwartym żeńskim złoczyńcą w serialu, gdyż trzecim jest Carla, drugim Orizaba, a pierwszym Shuriki. * "Flamirafy" i inne zwierzęta z Gwieździstej Doliny były wzorowane na alebrijes – meksykańskich rzeźbach stworzonych przez Pedro Linaresa. * W opowieści Monsuna o tym, jak Elena pokonała Shuriki, została pominięta księżniczka Zosia, która odegrała znaczącą rolę w uwolnieniu Eleny z amuletu Avaloru. W prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" Zosia również została pominięta, gdyż odcinek został wyemitowany przed premierą filmu Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Elena mówi, że będzie królową już za trzy lata. Sugerując, że Elena skończyła 17 lat przed akcją odcinka, będzie ona miała 20 lat, jak będzie gotowa, by rządzić. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Realm of the Jaquins (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Kraina Jagunów), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 sierpnia 2018 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 24 października 2017 roku. * Morały: ** Stań w obronie tego, w co wierzysz; ** Nigdy nie pozwól twojej porażce cię zdefiniować. Idź naprzód z pewnością siebie jako przywódca i strażnik. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne